The Unified Modeling Language™ (UML™) is the industry-standard language for specifying, visualizing, constructing, and documenting the artifacts of software systems. UML can be used to model deployment of an application, upgrade, configuration, etc., in an environment.
One of the standard UML diagrams is a deployment diagram, which graphically depicts a deployment model. The deployment diagram shows deployment to components of the environment (e.g., servers, clients, connections, virtual machines, etc.). A deployment diagram can visually depict where the different components of the system will physically run and how they will communicate with each other.